Two Faces, One Boy
by CuddleUpMe
Summary: Pan ist im College, Trunks der Präsident von Capsule Coorperation und Uub ist Pan's bester Freund. Please Read & Review!!!!
1. Super Saiyajin

Two Faces, One Boy (by CuddleUpMe)   
  
Charaktere: Pan (17), Trunks (31), Uub (23), Goten (30), Bra (18), Marron (25)   
  
Die Geschichte spielt 3 Jahre später nachdem Son Goku verschwunden ist: Pan ist im College, Trunks der Präsident von Capsule Coorperation. Pan will neben der Schule etwas Geld verdienen. Auf Rat einer Freundin nimmt sie einen Job als Begleitperson an, wie es das Schicksal (bzw. ich) will, ist ihr erster Kunde ... Wenn ihr es wissen wollt, lest euch die Story durch und schreibt mir einen Review oder eine E-Mail! ^_^   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
KAPITEL 1: Super Saiyajin   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Komm schon! Du kannst es besser Pan! Du schlägst ja wie ein Mädchen!!"   
  
"UUB!! ICH BIN EIN MÄDCHEN!!"   
  
Pan und Uub trainierten schon seit Stunden. Beide waren völlig durchschwitzt, ihre Kampfanzüge klebten förmlich an ihrer Haut. Seit Son Goku mit Shen Long verschwunden ist, sind keine neuen Feinde mehr aufgetaucht und für die Z-Fighters gab es keinen Grund mehr zu trainieren, ausschließlich für Vegeta, Piccolo, Pan und Uub.   
  
Pan wollte weder mit Piccolo noch mit Vegeta trainieren, aus Angst und Respekt vor den beiden. So blieb nur noch Uub übrig. Pan mochte Uub, weil er viele Geschichten über ihren Großvater erzählen konnte und verstand wie sie sich fühlte.   
  
Drei Jahre sind vergangen, beide lernten sich besser kennen und wurden gute Freunde. Sie waren unzertrennlich, gleich nach der Schule flog sie zu Uub, kämpfte mit ihm stundenlang, redete mit ihm über die Schule und ihre Familie, aber besonders über ihre einseitige heimliche Liebe.   
  
"Deine Brüste sagen aber was anderes!" scherzte er und setzte den ach-so-sehr-berüchtigten Goku-Smile auf. Obwohl er kein Son war, beherrschte er dieses Grinsen perfekt, naja, nach Jahre langen Training mit Goku war es auch kein Wunder.   
  
Er wusste genau, was sie dachte, was sie fühlte und wie er sie zum ausrasten bringen konnte. Und dieses mal hatte er die Pfanne mit der Bemerkung zu sehr zum Kochen gebracht. Pan begann stärker und schneller zu schlagen als ihm lieb war. Die Wut stieg ihr über den Kopf, sie ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust zusammen und schlug in ihm ein.   
  
«VERDAMMT!! Das war wohl zu viel! Ich wollt sie ja nur ein bisschen ärgern ...»   
  
Er hörte auf zu sie attackieren und ging in die Defensive. Er versuchte möglichst viele Tritte und Schläge auszuweichen und zu blocken, aber vergebens. Bald lag er niedergeschlagen auf dem Boden. Sein Kopf im Gras vergraben, Blut floss langsam aus seiner Nase. Er spürte ihren Ki auf und ab flattern. Sie kam näher zu ihm. Er drehte sich um und schrie um sein Leben:   
  
"PAAAN! HÖR AUF!!! Du bringst mich noch um!"   
  
Verwirrt, wütend, aber auch schuldig blieb sie stehen. Ihr war gleichzeitig kalt, aber auch heiß. Sie konnte keinen klaren Kopf mehr fassen, alles schien sie zu beengen. Sie empfand Liebe, Wut, Hass und Traurigkeit zugleich. Was war mit ihr los?   
  
Der Schmerz wollte nicht aufhören. Ihr war so, als würde sie Stimmen hören, Lachen, Weinen und Schreien. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus ...   
  
Besorgt schaute Uub ihr ins Gesicht. Sie war ganz anders als sonst. Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, nicht aus Furcht sie würde ihn etwas antun, mehr aus Sorge um ihr. Auch wie oft er ihr auf die Nerven ging, sich über sie lustig machte, noch nie war sie so merkwürdig.   
  
... Ist sie verrückt geworden? Sie wollte die Stimmen nicht mehr hören, alte und frische Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr hoch.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Wo will meine Lieblingsenkelin heute denn hin?"   
  
Son Goku kniete sich zu seiner Enkelin runter, fasste sie an der Taille und packte sie hoch. Sie breitete ihre Arme wie die Flügel eines Adlers aus und gab ein breites Grinsen von sich. Goku hob sie höher und schwang sie in der Luft.   
  
Vom Weiten konnte man ein lautes Kinderlachen vernehmen.   
  
"Höher! Höher! Ich will fliegen wie ein Adler!"   
  
"Das kannst du ja schon!"   
  
"Ach Oji-chan! Ich meinte es doch nur so!"   
  
"Ohh ... Das wusste ich eh ..."   
  
Etwas verlegen setzte er sie am Boden ab. Sie bemerkte durch seinen verstellten Gesichtsausdruck wie peinlich es ihm war und kicherte. Dann lächelte sie ihm zu und deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger, dass er näher kommen solle. Neugierig duckte er sich zu seiner Enkelin.   
  
"Du ..." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, schaute aber nochmal herum, als würde jemand sie belauschen. Als sie sicher war, dass keiner da war, tuschelte sie weiter:   
  
"Weißt du Opi ... dass ich dich GAAAAANZ doll lieb habe!"   
  
Von den Worten seiner Enkelin bewegt nahm er sie in die Arme. Er wusste, dass es einer der letzten Momente mit seiner Enkelin sein würde.   
  
"Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?"   
  
"JAAA!!!"   
  
"Weißt du, dass du meine Lieblingsenkelin bist?"   
  
"Ja, weiß ich, ich bin ja auch deine einzige."   
  
"Achja, ... haha ... Aja ... wo wollen wir eigentlich heute hin?"   
  
"In den neuen Vergnügungspark!!!"   
  
"Ver ... gnü ... gungs ... park? Ist das was zum Essen?"   
  
Goku war zwar der stärkste Mann in Universum, aber was Vergnügungspärken und solchen Sachen anging, hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer.   
  
"Hihihi, das ist nichts zum Essen! Ein Vergnügungspark ist ein Ort, wo die Menschen viel Spass haben! Man kann mit der Geisterbahn, Achterbahn fahren, oder Autodrom."   
  
"Auto ..."   
  
Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem Piccolo und er Auto lernen mussten.   
  
"Klingt nach viel Spaß!!!"   
  
Er nahm ihr kleine Hand und düste mit ihr in die Ferne.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK END ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
«Oji-san ... Warum hast du mich verlassen? ...»   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sorry, Trunks! Ich muss jetzt gehen ... Es war wirklich schön mit dir, aber rufe mich bitte nicht mehr an ..." verabschiedete sich Trunks Freundin etwas nervös und eingeschüchtert von ihm.   
  
Sie zog schnell ihre Jacke an und verschwand aus der Bildfläche. Ein verdutzter ahnungsloser Trunks stand alleine mit zwei Gläser Sekt in der Hand und beobachtete wie sie die Party verließ. Er hatte sie doch nur für einen kurzen Moment alleine gelassen um etwas zum Trinken zu holen, und als er zurückkam, wollte sie nichts mehr von ihm wissen. Er erinnerte sich, dass, als er wegging, sich Pan seiner Freundin näherte und aufeinmal war ihm alles klar.   
  
Wutentbrannt hielt er nach Pan Ausschau und fand sie. Sie hatte zugesehen, wie Trunks Freundin sich von ihm trennte und hatte danach ein triumphales Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Befriedigt an diesem Abend Trunks Beziehung zerstört zu haben, wandte sie Trunks den Rücken zu und wollte sich verdrücken. Aber da ergriff jemand ihren Oberarm und zwang sie sich umzudrehen.   
  
"Hey Pan!!"   
  
Nicht überrascht sah sie Trunks vor ihr. Er schien ziemlich angepisst zu sein und festigte seinen Griff. Sie spürte den Schmerz am Arm. Wäre sie kein Saiyajin, hätte er wahrscheinlich schon ihren Arm gebrochen. Sauer, dass er sich traute sie so anzufassen, versuchte sie sich von seinem Griff zu lösen. Aber nichts half ...   
  
"Lass mich los ..." befahl sie ihm mit verachtender Stimme.   
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie fest er sie hielt und ließ sie los. Aber er war noch immer sauer auf sie.   
  
"Was sollte das?!"   
  
"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!" schrie sie ihn an und wollte gehen.   
  
Er drehte sie nochmals um und hielt sie diesmal an beiden Armen fest. Er knallte sie gegen die Wand und beugte sich über sie. Vom Weiten betrachtet, schaute es so aus, als hätte sich Trunks gebeugt um das Mädchen, dem er mit seinem ganzen Körper den Weg versperrte, zu küssen.   
  
"Es ist immer dasselbe mit dir, was hast du dieses Mal wieder gegen sie?"   
  
Sie ließ sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern und zuckte unschuldig wie ein Lämmchen mit den Schultern.   
  
"Gegen wen?" stellte sie ihm mit süßem Ton einen Gegenfrage.   
  
Ihre Unschuldstuerei brachte ihn noch mehr zum Ausrasten. Er ballte seine Hand zusammen und schlug Millimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt gegen die Wand.   
  
"Du weißt schon wer!!"   
  
Sie blieb unbeeindruckt.   
  
"Wer? Hast du etwa ihren Namen vergessen? Trunks, Trunks, Trunks ..."   
  
Sie schüttelte mehrmals den Kopf und setzte fort:   
  
"... Wirklich ... Deine Alzheimer macht dir wohl schon zu schaffen ... Wahrscheinlich brauchen deine Freundinnen in Zukunft schon Namensschilder."   
  
"Tu nicht so unschuldig! Wegen dir trennen meine Freundinnen sich von mir!"   
  
"Trunks, du solltest die Schuld nicht immer anderen in die Schuhe schieben! Was kann ich dafür, wenn du als Boyfriend nichts taugst?"   
  
"Waaaaas?!?! Sag das nochmal! Du kannst was erleben!!!" bedrohte er sie und presste sie fester gegen die Wand. Sie hörte immer noch nicht auf ihn zu provozieren:   
  
"Achja, willst du etwa mit mir Schluss machen? Nein, Trunks! Bitte nicht! Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben!"   
  
"Hahaha! Sehr witzig!"   
  
"Oder nein ... Willst du mich etwa mit einen Kuss bestrafen? Oh bitte nicht! Hast du denn nicht schon genug Frauen mit deinen Küssen verseucht ... Ach die Armen ... Die liegen jetzt wohl mit einem Trauma im Krankenbett oder sind in der Psychoanstalt gelandet!"   
  
Wenn er sie schon nicht körperlich verletzen konnte, wollte er ihr mental eine verpassen.   
  
Aufeinmal veränderte sich sein zorniges Gesicht. Seine roten Lippen spalteten sich und kamen näher. Seine blauen Augen glühten vor Lust. Wollte er sie etwa küssen? Sie hatte schon lange davon geträumt, und jetzt könnte es wahr werden. Aber warum so plötzlich? Hypnotisiert von seinen Augen öffnete sie ihre Lippen.   
  
"... Pan ..." flüsterte er mit einem Hauch Verführung.   
  
Doch bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten konnten, ging Trunks einen Schritt zurück.   
  
"Das hättest du wohl gern ... Ich bin doch viel zu schade für dich. Ich gebe mich nicht mit kleinen Kindern ab!"   
  
Pan wurde klar, dass er sie mit dieser Annäherung nur verarschen wollte und ärgerte sich, dass sie auf ihm reingefallen war.   
  
"Waassss!!! Ich bin kein kleines KIND mehr!! Ich bin eine Frau!"   
  
"ACHJA?!?! Ich sehe aber nichts, ich dachte Frauen hätten keine Muskeln!"   
  
"Tja, ich bin nun mal nicht einer deiner verweichlichten Freundinnen!"   
  
"Ich dachte Frauen hätten Haare!"   
  
"Ich habe Haare!"   
  
"Achja, genau ... diese Haare. Wusstest du, dass Männer lieber Frauen mit langen Haaren haben. Ohh ... das wusstest du sicher nicht, sonst hättest du ja schon einen Freund!"   
  
"Grrr ... "   
  
"Achja, richtige Frauen haben BRÜSTE!!"   
  
"Ich habe Brüste!!!"   
  
"Wirklich? Sieht aber nicht so aus!!"   
  
"Willst du sie etwa sehen?!?!"   
  
"Nein, danke ... Ich bin noch viel zu jung um zu sterben! Ich will keine Brüste sehen, die flacher sind als ein Waschbrettbauch!!"   
  
"Das reicht!! Weißt du was?"   
  
"Was?"   
  
"Ich lass mir das nicht länger gefallen! Wenn du dich nicht sofort bei mir entschuldigst, werde ich nie wieder mit dir reden!"   
  
"Mich entschuldigen? Warum sollte ich? Du bist der grüne Schleim, der mir meinen Weg durch deine eklige und klebrige Ausscheidung rutschig macht und versperrt. Du bist die Scheiße, wovor ich mich grause! Es wäre ein Segen, eine Erlösung, wenn du nicht mehr mit mir reden würdest!!"   
  
"..."   
  
"Na? Das hat dir wohl die Zunge verschlagen!"   
  
Er kreuzte die Arme und war zufrieden.   
  
"... Ich hab genug von dir! Ich verschwinde!!"   
  
"Na endlich!!! Und komm sobald nicht wieder!"   
  
"..."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK END ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
«... so denkst du also über mich ...»   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Siehst du das Mädchen da drüben?"   
  
"Ja .. was ist mit ihr?"   
  
"Das ist Son Pan ..."   
  
"Son Pan ... den Namen habe ich schon mal gehört ... Ist sie nicht die Enkelin von dem stärksten Mann im Universum Mister Satan?"   
  
"Ja ..."   
  
"WOW!"   
  
"Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mich nicht so freuen ... Hast du es nicht gehört?"   
  
"Was denn?"   
  
"Sie hat sich mit dem Kapitän der Fußballmannschaft angelegt. Er wollte mit ihr ausgehen, aber sie hat nein gesagt und hat ihn dann die Nase gebrochen! Stell dir das vor!"   
  
"Die ist ja gefährlich! Die gehört doch eingesperrt!"   
  
"Ja! Mein ich auch! Sie ist eine Schande für ihre Familie!!"   
  
"Ist ihr Vater nicht der große Saiyaman und ein berühmter Wissenschafter?"   
  
"Ja ... und ihre Mutter heißt Videl, die für Recht und Gerechtigkeit gekämpft hat ..."   
  
"Ihre Eltern tun mir leid ... mit solch einer Tochter bestraft zu werden ..."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK END ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
«... eine Schande für meine Eltern ... Glaubt ihr ich wäre taub? ... Ich bin auch ein normales Mädchen wie jede andere. Ich ...»   
  
"Pan? Was ist los? Was ist mit dir?"   
  
"ICH WILL DASS DIESE SCHMERZEN AUFHÖREN!!!!!!" schrie sie sich die Lunge raus.   
  
Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu, schloss die Augen und befreite sich durch einen gellenden Schrei.   
  
"... Oh Dende!"   
  
Uub konnte nicht fassen, was als Nächstes passierte. Ein helles Licht umschlang Pan, sie war von einer goldenen Aura umgeben. Langsam begannen sich ihre Haare von schwarz in blond zu färben. Schließlich war sie vollkommen ...   
  
... vollkommen in Gold. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihre neue Gestalt.   
  
"... Ich hab's geschafft ..."   
  
"PAN! Du bist ... du bist ... du bist BLOND!"   
  
Immer noch beeindruckt von dem Schauspiel, der vor seinen Augen sich abgespielt hatte, reibte er sich die Augen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, sie konnte es nicht glauben ...   
  
"Ich bin ein Super Saiyajin!"   
  
Sie betrachtete mit Neugier ihren Körper und ihre Haare. War das sie? War das ein Traum? Ihre Haare sind um die Hälfte ihrer ursprünglichen Haarlänge gewachsen, nicht nur das ... ihre Haare waren blond! Aber nicht wie bei ihrem Vater und Großvater hochstehend, wenn sie sich in Super Saiyajins verwandelten, sondern es war leicht gewellt ...   
  
Endlich hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht, sie hatte das Unmögliche überschritten. Doch ihre Freude währte nicht lange an. Bald wurde ihr schwindelig, die Bilder vor ihren verschwammen. Sie hörte Uub rufen und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
«Was war das für eine Energie? Ein neuer Feind?»   
  
Vegeta scannte die Gegend und fühlte eine immense Kraft.   
  
«YEAH! Endlich jemand der sich mit mir messen kann! Aber .. ich kenn doch dieses Ki! Es kann nur ... Goku sein! So stark ist keiner! Danke Dende! Er ist wieder da!»   
  
Vegeta stürmte aus dem Gravity-Room und flog in die Richtung, woher die Energie kam. Er wollte der Erste sein, der Son Goku zur Begrüßung den Shit rausprügeln wollte. Aber zu seinem Pech und Überfreude musste er feststellen, dass die Kraft bald verschwand. Und er zweifelte bald daran die Kraft gespürt zu haben und das alles nur Einbildung war.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"PAN! Wach auf!"   
  
Uub fühlte das sie noch lebte, aber ihr Atem war schwer.   
  
"Oh Kacke! Wenn ich sie so nach Hause bringe, killt mich Gohan mit Sicherheit ... Nachdenken ... Pan ist ausgerastet, hat sich in ein Super Saiyajin verwandelt, ist jetzt bewusstlos ... und ... und ... die MAGISCHEN BOHNEN!! Hoffentlich hat sie noch ein paar von denen in ihrer Tasche!"   
  
Er lief zu ihrer Tasche, durchwühlte sie und fand zu seinem Glück ein kleines Säckchen mit Bohnen. Erleichtert lief er zu ihr.   
  
"Wie viele Bohnen soll ich ihr geben? Eine, zwei oder drei? Scheiße! So wie sie ausschaut braucht sie sicher mehr als zwei ... aber was ist wenn sie eine Überdosis davon bekommt? Das ist nicht gut ... O.K. Zuerst mal gebe ich ihr ..."   
  
Nachdem er sich entschieden hatte, schob er ihre eine Bohne in den Mund.   
  
"Hmmm .. Warum passiert nichts?"   
  
Da sie sich trotz Bohne weder bewegte noch die Augen aufschlug, griff er nach einer Zweiten.   
  
"Komm schon Pan! Lass mich nicht im Stich!"   
  
Doch als er sie in ihren Mund stecken wollte, öffnete sich ihr Mund von allein und ihre Augen folgten danach.   
  
"Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?"   
  
"Oh Dende! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!"   
  
"... Kennen wir uns?"   
  
"Was? Ich bin's Uub!"   
  
"Uub? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern ..."   
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang er auf.   
  
"Oh Dende! Du hast dein Gedächtnis verloren! Gohan wird mich umbringen! Seine einzige Tochter kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern! Was hab ich das verdient?!"   
  
Er wendete sich von Pan ab und kaute sich zusammen. Wie ein kleines verängstlichtes Kind wiegte er seinen Körper und murmelte abwesend irgendwelche Sachen.   
  
"Pan ... kein Gedächtnis ... Gohan ... nicht verzeihen ... wird nicht ruhen bis ich tot bin ... schlecht für mich ..."   
  
Aufeinmal spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, und er blickte auf die Seite. Pan stand hinter ihm und lächelte ihm zu. Sie kniete sich hinter ihm und legte ihre Arme um den Hals. Sie presste ihren Körper gegen seinen Rücken und wisperte ihn sein Ohr:   
  
"Das war für die blöde Bemerkung von vorhin!"   
  
"Hä?"   
  
"Es war nur ein Scherz! Du bist wirklich reingefallen!"   
  
"Mach sowas nie mehr wieder! Ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich und ..."   
  
"... und um dein Leben!"   
  
"... das auch, aber ich wollte eigentlich was anderes sagen ..."   
  
"Und was?"   
  
"... was die Bemerkung von vorhin angeht, ich nehme sie zurück! Du hast doch Brüste!"   
  
"Waaas?"   
  
Etwas rötlich stieß sie sich von Uub weg.   
  
"Naja, als du mich umarmt hast, hab ich deine Brüste gefühlt ..." beichtete er etwas nervös.   
  
Pan tastete ihren Oberkörper ab und zu ihrem Erstaunen, fand sie zwei Riesendinger hängen ... Als sie aufgewacht war, hatte sie zwar ein Zwicken auf der Brust empfunden, dass durch ihr enges BH verursacht wurde, aber dabei hatte sie sich nichts gedacht ... aber jetzt und so groß.   
  
"Dein Trainingsanzug zeigt zwar nicht deine Kurven, aber ich schätz mal du hast jetzt BH-Größe 90C."   
  
Dabei streckte er seine Hand aus und maß von der Ferne aus ihre Proportionen, wie ein Maler vor seinem Model.   
  
"UUB! Das kriegst du irgendwann zurück!"   
  
"Was ist? Ich hab dir doch Komplimente gemacht?"   
  
"Aber sowas sagt man nicht laut!"   
  
"Wie ich sehe sind nur wir beide hier! Keiner hat was gehört, nur wir zwei!"   
  
"Trotzdem! Oder willst du dass ich mich wieder in ein Super Saiyajin verwandle?"   
  
"Schon gut, ich halt schon die Klappe!"   
  
"Apropos Super Saiyajin, ich will, dass du es anfangs für dich behältst ..."   
  
"Warum denn? Du wolltest doch immer zeigen, dass ..."   
  
"Ich will es ihnen erst sagen, wenn ich es kontrollieren kann ..."   
  
"Hmmm ... Ok ... ich verstehe ... aber versprich mir eins ..."   
  
"Und was ist es?"   
  
"Benutz mich nie wieder als lebendigen Boxsack! Denn so hab ich mich gefühlt, als du mich zusammengeschlagen hast."   
  
"Ok ... versprochen!"   
  
Beruhigt legte er seinen Arm um sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf der Stirn.   
  
"Und was machen wir nun?"   
  
"Ich habe Hunger ... Wie wär's mit essen?"   
  
"Dasselbe hab ich auch grad gedacht! Komm! Du lädst mich ein! ^_^"   
  
"Ach! Wie könnte ich solch einer Einladung widerstehen? Du änderst dich wohl nie?"   
  
"Hmmm ... nein ... hehe ..."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Fortsetzung folgt ...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
hre denkt jetzt sicher oder glaube ich zumindest, wenn ihr die kurze Einleitung gelesen habt: WAS HAT DER INHALT DIESES KAPITELS MIT DER GESCHICHTE ZU TUN?!?! Ich sag nur: EINIGES!!! Lasst euch vom nächsten Kapitel, wenn er Zustande kommt, überraschen! Aber ich schreib erst weiter, wenn ich genug Kommentare oder E-Mails erhalten habe. Wenn keiner Kommentare schreibt, kommt es mir vor als würde keinem meine Story interessieren. Und es hätte dann keinen Sinn weiter zu schreiben oder?   
  
Achja, mit wem soll Pan zusammenbringen? TRUNKS/Pan oder UUB/Pan? 


	2. Die Vorbereitungen

Two Faces, One Boy (by CuddleUpMe)  
  
ENDLICH! DIE FORTSETZUNG! Denkt ihr sicher jetzt! Aber ich möchte mal gesagt haben: ERWARTET NICHT SOVIEL DAVON! Und es ist ziemlich schei*e geschrieben. Vielleicht liegt es an dem Inhalt des Teiles. Er ist nämlich irgendwie, ich weiß nicht ... zu informativ und zu oberflächlich geschrieben und für mich persönlich uninteressant. Ich glaube daran lag es am meisten, weshalb ich zu lange für die Fortsetzung gebraucht habe. Lest euch nach der Eigenktirik trotzdem die Fanfic durch und schreibt mir wie sie euch gefällt. Die nächsten Teile werden nämlich (meiner Meinung nach) viel interessanter und gefühlsvoller.   
  
CuddleUpMe   
  
P.S. Wundert euch nicht, wenn ich in nächster Zeit eine verbesserte Form poste!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Kapitel 2: Die Vorbereitungen  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zwei Gestalten lagen auf dem grasigen Boden und wälzten sich. Obwohl beide von ihrem harten Training erschöpft waren, hatten sie noch genug Energie. Keiner wollte dieses Spiel verlieren.  
  
Doch durch einen hinterlistigen Trick schaffte der junge Mann beide Hände des Mädchens zu erfassen. Das Mädchen lag besiegt auf dem Rücken, seine großen Hände hielten ihre kleinen Handgelenke fest. Er legte ihre Hände über ihren Kopf und presste sie fest gegen den Boden, seinen massigen Körper setzte er auf ihren Bauch ab. Er saß wie ein Cowboy perfekt auf dem Rücken seines Pferd. Nur das sie das Pferd war und keineswegs Spaß an der Reiterei hatte. Der schwere Druck auf ihrem Bauch minimierte ihr Chance ihn von sich zu werfen oder zu entfliehen.   
  
Er hatte gesiegt ... dieses Mal ...  
  
Keuchend wollte er sich seinen Preis holen. Er versuchte mit einer Hand beide Handgelenke des Mädchens einzuschließen. Eine Aktion dieser Art verlangte höchste Konzentration, ein kleiner Fehler konnte seinen Sieg kosten. Das Mädchen unter ihm war unberechenbar.   
  
"Gibst du auf?"  
  
Er kam mit seiner freien Hand näher und drohte ihr. Schlussendlich sah sie ihre Niederlage ein und gab auf. Schließlich war sie selber schuld, weshalb die Situation eskalierte.  
  
"Ok, ok ... Ich nehm's zurück!!"  
  
Aber er war nicht zufrieden damit und bereitete sich auf seine Rache vor.  
  
"NEIIIIIIINNNNN!!!! Ich habe mich eh ... hör auf ... bitte ... ich krieg keine Luft mehr ..."  
  
Doch er hörte nicht auf sie zu kitzeln. Seine Finger kitzelten ihre empfindlichsten Stellen. Wie ein wilder Stier versuchte sie ihren Bändiger auszuschütteln, aber das Lachen hinderte sie davor sich zu konzentrieren. Er blieb auf sie sitzen.  
  
"UUB! ... Es tut mir ... wirklich leid ... ich sag's nie ... wieder!" winselte sie um Gnade.  
  
"Hmmm ... Das reicht mir nicht ... Du weißt was ich hören will."  
  
"Du bist gemein ... ok ... aber lass deine Finger von mir!" gifte sie ihn an.  
  
"Ok, ich höre ..."  
  
Sie klärte ihren Rachen und sprach. Jedes Wort war eine Qual. Sie hasste es zu verlieren.   
  
"Ich Son Pan entschuldige mich bei Uub, dem Schönsten und Stärksten im ganzen Universum, dafür, dass ich ihn ... Weißt du, dass es erniedrigend ist?"  
  
"Ich weiß ... sprich weiter ..."  
  
Uub blieb hartnäckig. Mit erhobener Nase schaute er zu ihr herab. Ach wie gern würde sie ihm jetzt zwischen den Beine treten. So grausam war sie nicht, oder doch? Sie versuchte sich nochmal zu befreien. Aber dadurch, dass er auf ihrem Bauch lag und ihre Handgelenke fest zusammenhielt, war eine Befreiungsaktion sinnlos.  
  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid ..." wiederholte sie. Wenn es mit Gewalt nicht ging, musste sie es mit den Waffen einer Frau, in diesem Fall eines Kleinkindes, versuchen, indem sie schmollte.  
  
"Du bist unfair. Du weißt dass ich dir nicht widerstehen kann, wenn du mich so anschaust! Hör auf damit!"  
  
Uub kannte diese Methode allzu gut. Eiskalt wechselte er die Richtung seines Blickes. Aber durch seine Augenwinkeln konnte er Pans Miene immer noch sehen. Er wusste zwar, dass Pan nie beginnen würde zu flennen. Ihre schauspielerischen Talente waren so überzeugend, dass er nicht anders konnte, als ihr zu verzeihen. Pans Mund zitterten, ihre Augen wurden glasig. Außerdem konnte er keine Frau weinen sehen.  
  
"B I T T EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Verdammt! Das war ein mieser Trick, das weißt du eh?!"  
  
Uub stieg von ihr ab und richtete sich auf. Dann reichte er Pan die Hand und zog sie an sich. Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf ihren Beinen. Beleidigt verschränkte er seine Arme und drehte sich um.  
  
"Ich weiß! Deshalb liebe ich dich ja!"  
  
Fröhlich hüpfte sie vor seinem Gesicht und gab ihm dankend einen Kuss auf die Wange. Somit war das Training für heute zu Ende.  
  
"Wir sehen uns morgen, ok?"  
  
"Ja, aber vielleicht komme ich ein bisschen später. Ich muss nämlich noch was abholen."  
  
"Und was?" fragte Uub neugierig.  
  
"Es ist so ... Ich habe dir doch über den Vorfall mit dem Fußballkapitän aus meiner Schule erzählt. Naja meine Eltern haben leider davon Wind bekommen. Letzte Woche hat mein Direktor meine Eltern angerufen. Und wie du sie kennst, waren die nicht grad erfreut darüber. Besonders Tousan, er hat mir wie immer eine Predigt aufgetischt, dass ich besser mit meinen Kräften umgehen soll. Mein Taschengeld wurde auch für 2 Monate gestrichen, außerdem haben sie mir ein Ultimatum gestellt. Entweder gehe ich mir einen Teilzeitjob suchen oder Tousan sucht für mich eine Stelle aus. Er meinte sogar, dass ich daraus was lernen würde."  
  
"Tja, daran bist du selber schuld." tröstete er Pan.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Sehr witzig!"   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Im selben Moment betrat Trunks ein Büro. Ein sehr vornehmer Mann begrüßte ihn herzlich.  
  
"Guten Tag Mr. Trunks Vegeta Briefs!"  
  
"Guten Tag!"  
  
"Nehmen sie doch Platz. Ich freue mich, dass Sie sich für unsere Agentur entschieden haben. Sie sind sicher ein sehr beschäftigter Mann, deshalb sollten wir gleich zum Kern unseres Treffens kommen."  
  
"Ist mir auch recht."  
  
"Unsere Agentur stellt nur junge und attraktive Frauen im Alter von 18 bis 35 ein. Wir schätzen unsere weiblichen Begleitpersonen sehr und respektieren ihre Wünsche. Deshalb bitte ich Sie diesen Vertrag zu unterschreiben, der besagt, dass Sie ihre ausgewählte Begleitperson zu nichts zwingen dürfen und etc. Sie können sich gern den Vertrag durchlesen, bevor sie unterschreiben ..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Es ist ein Monat her, seitdem du dich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt hast. Wann wirst du es endlich den anderen sagen?"  
  
"Ich kann mich zwar in ein Super Saiyajin verwandeln und mein Ki unterdrücken, aber ich möchte noch warten. Es soll eine Überraschung werden!"  
  
"Aber du beherrscht die Verwandlung doch schon perfekt! Du kannst dich mit einem niedrigen Ki verwandeln, du glühst nicht, wenn du in Super Saiyajin Form bist. Wie ein normales Mädchen schaust du aus, nur mit blonden Haaren. Was willst du mehr?"  
  
(A/N: Was Uub sagte bzw. ich schrieb, bezieht sich auf Pan, weil sie ja schwarze Haare hat. Ich meinte nicht damit, das Blondinen keine normalen Mädchen sind, falls dass jemand so aufgefasst hat! Ach vergesst es! Ich habe nichts gegen Blondinen aus und pasta! ^_^)  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ..."  
  
Uub merkte, dass Pan nicht darüber reden wollte und wechelte das Thema.  
  
"Achja, in einer Woche ist doch der CC-Ball oder?" fragte Uub, seinen Arm um ihre Taille, während sie gingen.  
  
"Stimmt! Hätte ich fast vergessen! Und kommst du?"  
  
Sie schaute ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen an. Er war süß, er konnte zwar nicht mit Trunks Aussehen mithalten. Er war aber auch nicht reich, besaß keine Hochhäuser, keine Jacht oder andere luxuriöse Sachen, aber er hatte Charakter. Einen guten Charakter, wie ihr Großvater. Immer gut gelaunt, hilfsbereit, und was sie am meisten an ihm schätzte, war seine Freundschaft.  
  
"Hmm ... Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab keinen Anzug und außerdem habe ich keine Begleitung."  
  
Müde vom Training lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter.  
  
"Die Sache mit dem Anzug, lass mein Problem sein. Und deine Begleitung ... hmmm ... wir könnten doch gemeinsam hingehen! GENAU!"  
  
Etwas skeptisch schaute er sie an. Er runzelte die Stirn und machte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck.  
  
"Hmm ... Ich weiß nicht. Musst du bei einem Ball kein Kleid anziehen?"  
  
"Achja, stimmt!"  
  
"Du!!! In einem Kleid!! Eine ganze Nacht lang!! Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen ... Kann es sein, dass der Weltuntergang bald bevorsteht und ich nichts davon weiß??"  
  
"HEY!" verteidige sie sich und zwickte ihm leicht am Arm.  
  
"OUCH! Das tut weh!" schrie er auf und rieb an der Stelle, wo sie ihn gezwickt hatte.  
  
"Mann! Tu nicht so! Es tut sicher nicht weh!"  
  
"Ja sicher! Hast du vergessen, dass ich kein Saiyajin bin? Morgen habe ich da sicher einen riesigen blauen Fleck!"  
  
"Mecker! Mecker! Mecker! Du hast ihn aber verdient! Kommt davon, wenn du mich immer ärgerst!"  
  
"Jaja ... Manchmal wünsche ich mir, du würdest dich mehr wie ein Mädchen benehmen ..." murmelte er vor sich hin.  
  
"WAS??? Hast du was gesagt?"  
  
"Ich? Nein!"  
  
"Lüg nicht, ich habe dich genau gehört!"   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" ... und Mr. Briefs? Enspricht eine ihren Vorstellungen?"  
  
"Hmm ... Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Haben sie keine anderen mehr?"  
  
"Tut mir leid, zur Zeit sind es alle. Aber sie können Übermorgen wieder reinschauen, bis dahin haben wir sicher neue Bewerberinnen."  
  
"Mal sehen. Es schadet sicher nicht ..."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
«Endlich ist der Unterricht vorbei. Die lästigen Blicke von den anderen gingen mir langsam auf dem Wecker! Können die sich den nicht um ihrem eigenen Kram kümmern? Immer diese Flüsterein, Pan hier, Pan da, hast du gesehen was sie gemacht hat und blablabla. Manchmal hasse ich es von Natur aus ein gutes Gehör zu haben. Und wie die mich ansehen?! Als wäre ich ein Außerirdischer! Hmm ... Obwohl ... so von der Luft gegriffen ist es ja nicht, stimmt ja teilweise ... Ach! das Leben ist einfach scheiße!»  
  
Das Leben war einfach schön. Für Pan war es wieder einer dieser Tage, wo sie die ganze Welt gern mit einem Kamehameha pulverisieren würde. Sie war zwar die beste Schülerin ihrer Schule, aber was nutze es ihr, wenn sie keine Freunde in der Schule hatte, die sich mit ihr freuen würden, und wenn alle sie wie ein unzivilisiertes Monster hielten, das falls sie ihr zu nahe traten, mit einem Biss ihren Kopf verschlang. Was nutze es ihr, wenn alle ihrer Schulkameraden sie vermieden? Sie war eine Außenseiterin. Sie galt als rebellisch, streitsüchtig, gewalttätig und gefährlich. Keiner wollte sich mit ihr einlassen, manche hatten es versucht. Aber nur weil sie die Enkelin des stärksten Mannes des Universums, Mister Satan, war und diese versuchten sich in diesem Ruhm zu sonnen, indem sie mit der Enkelin rumhingen. Aber Pan wusste was diese Leute nur von ihr wollten, es war sicher nicht ihre Freundschaft.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
«Hmm ... Hoffentlich ist er nicht da! Er ist der letzte den ich sehen will, naja, wahrscheinlich bin ich auch die letzte, die er sehen will ... Zwei Wochen sind es her, seitdem ich hier war ...»   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mich entschuldigen? Warum sollte ich? Du bist der grüne Schleim, der mir meinen Weg durch deine eklige und klebrige Ausscheidung rutschig macht und versperrt. Du bist die Scheiße, wovor ich mich grause! Es wär ein Segen, eine Erlösung, wenn du nicht mehr mit mir reden würdest!!"   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK END ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pan stand vom Haus der Briefs. Mit gemischten Gefühlen klopfte sie an der Tür.  
  
«Bitte Dende! Erfüll mir diesen einen Wusch! Er soll nicht da sein! Sonst wüsste ich nicht was ich sagen sollte!»  
  
KLOPF KLOPF KLOPF  
  
Normalerweise klopfte sie nie an. Das Haus der Briefs war für sie wie ein zweites Zuhause. Aber seit dem Streit mit Trunks, fühlte sie sich unwohl, sobald sie sich in der Nähe des Gebäudes befand.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit zurück, in der Trunks, ihr Großvater Goku und sie im Weltall auf sich gestellt waren. In dieser Zeit begann sie Gefühle für Trunks zu entwickeln. Zuerst waren diese Gefühle nur kleine süße flatternde Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Sie versuchte die Gefühle anfangs durch verbale Streitereien mit Trunks zu leugnen. Sie glaubte, je öfter sie sich mit Trunks stritt, desto mehr würde sie ihn hassen. Doch in Wirklichkeit trat das genaue Gegenteil auf. Denn je mehr sie sich mit ihm fetzte, desto mehr fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen. Nachdem ihr Großvater verschwunden war, intensivierte sich ihre Beziehung mit Trunks.   
  
Niemand machte die Tür auf.  
  
«Hmm ...»  
  
Wieder klopfte sie an, noch immer keine Antwort. Schließlich platzte ihr Geduld, sie hatte was besseres zu tun als zu warten. Aber sie brauchte dieses Ding unbedingt von Bulma ...  
  
Aber Trunks und ihre enge Freundschaft währte nicht lang. Denn schon nach ein paar Wochen veränderte sich Trunks, er interessierte sich mehr für Mädchen, sagte Treffen mit Pan ab oder vergaß sie völlig.  
  
Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und betrat unsicher das Gebäude.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
Ihre Stimme hallte durch das Hundertquadrat Meter große Vorzimmer. Keiner schien sie zu hören.  
  
«Vielleicht ist Bulma ja in ihrem Labor!»  
  
Ohne sich weiter umzusehen, schlich sie zu Bulmas Labor. Wie ein Panther, der auf sein Opfer lauerte, ging sie auf Zehenspitzen. Es durfte keiner von ihrem Plan erfahren. Sie benötigte eine bestimmte Erfindung von Bulma für ihren neuen Job. Sie hatte durch eine Klassenkameradin über den Job erfahren, eigentlich mehr belauscht. Sie hörte vor ein paar Wochen ein Mädchen über diesen Job mit ihrer Freundin sprechen. An manchen Tagen hasste Pan, dass sie so gut hören konnte, aber zu irgendwas zu gebrauchen mussten ihre Ohren ja sein. Das Mädchen meinte, dass sie bei diesem Job fast nichts machen musste und sie erhielt trotzdem viel Geld dafür. Der Job war wie für sie geschaffen. Wenig Arbeit, viel Geld, dachte sie.  
  
Von diesen Gedanken angeleitet, setzte sie ihr Vorhaben fort. Sie erreichte Bulmas Labor und tatsächlich sie war da. Leise ging sie zu Bulma, die mit ihrem Rücken zu ihr gekehrt war und konzentriert an einer neuen Erfindung arbeitete. Sanft tupfte Pan auf Bulmas Schulter.  
  
"Jaja, ich komm schon." antwortete Bulma etwas genervt. Wieder versuchte Pan Bulma auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
  
"Schon gut! Ich repariere ja schon dein verdammtes Gravity-Room!" flippte Bulma langsam aber sicher durch. Verwirrt begann Pan fester an Bulmas Arbeitshemd zu zupfen.  
  
"Äh-..."  
  
"VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! SAGTE ICH NICHT, DASS ICH GRADE ARBEITE!!!" schrie Bulma Pan an und drehte sich um. "Hä? Pan? Was machst du hier? Wo ist Vegeta?"  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Oh, 'tschuldigung, dass ich dich angeschrieen habe. Ich dachte du wärst Vegeta."  
  
"Macht nichts."  
  
"Was treibt dich hierher?"  
  
"Ich würde gerne eine Erfindung von dir ausborgen, nämlich den Ki-Protector."  
  
"Natürlich, kannst du ihn ausborgen! Warte ich suche ihn mal! Wofür brauchst du ihn überhaupt?"  
  
"Ähm ... Ich brauche ihn um ... naja ..."  
  
"Du kannst es mir ruhig verraten! Ich erzähle es schon nicht weiter!"  
  
«Soll ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Oder ...»  
  
"Naja ... Es ist eine Überraschung für jemanden."  
  
"Achso! Etwa für einen Jungen?"  
  
"Ähm ..."  
  
"Nich so schüchtern! Ich war auch mal jung! Lass mich raten ... Genau! es ist eine Überraschung für Uub!"  
  
"HÄÄ?"  
  
"Ach ich wusste es doch! Auf meine Intuition ist immer Verlass! Liebe ist das schönste auf der Welt. Der alte Grummelbär ist zwar immer gereizt, aber wenn wir alleine sind, ist er ganz anders. Ich wünschte er würde seine Gefühle viel offener zeigen, aber so ist nun mal unser Vegeta. Da kann man wohl nichts ändern ..."  
  
Pan nickte nur. So viel wollte sie zwar nicht wissen, aber da musste sie halt durch. Ein paar Minuten später fand Bulma endlich dieses Ding. Es waren zwei vergoldete Ohrringe und ein kleiner Controller mit Antenne.  
  
"Also der Ki-Protector funktioniert so. Du legst die Ohrringe einfach an und drückst auf diesem Knopf. Der Controller sendet dann einen Signal zu den Ohrringen und sie schalten sich automatisch ein. Mit dem ihm kannst du nicht nur die Ohrringe ein- und ausschalten, sondern auch die Störfrequenzen verändern und den Ki erhöhen bzw. schwächen. Siehst du! Es ist ganz easy! Du kannst den Ki-Protector so lange behalten, wie du willst. Momentan brauche ich ihn eh nicht." versicherte ihr Bulma, während sie sie nach draußen begleitete. Beide standen vor der Tür. Bulma hatte nun eine bessere Aussicht auf Pan. Aufeinmal beäugte Bulma sie komisch. Irgendwas war merkwürdig an Pan, Bulma schaute sie präziser an.  
  
"Wie lange ist das her, seitdem du zuletzt hier warst?"  
  
"Zwei Wochen. Wieso?"  
  
"Deine Haare waren doch viel kürzer oder?"  
  
"Aja! Ich habe sie mir verlängern lassen!"  
  
«Hoffentlich kauft sie es mir ab!»  
  
"Und deine Brüste ..."  
  
«... Brustvergrößerung? Na das kauft sie mir nicht ab ... Wie hießen diese Dinger nochmal, die Brüste größer aussehen lassen? ACHJA!»  
  
"Pushup BH?"  
  
"Achso. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so was benutzt. Aber jetzt überrascht mich gar nichts mehr."  
  
Pan verstand sofort, was Bulma damit meinte, beließ es aber dabei. Es war besser, Bulma war auf der falschen Fährte, als die Wahrheit zu wissen.  
  
"Ok, ich gehe dann mal! Danke für den Ki-Protector!" verabschiedete sich Pan und ging.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nach einem kurzem Nickerchen kam Trunks aus seinem Zimmer, als er von unten Stimmen hörte. Er machte sich auf dem Weg in den untersten Stock, aber erwischte nur noch seine Mutter im Vorzimmer.  
  
"Wer war das?"  
  
"Pan."  
  
"Pan? Was wollte sie denn?"  
  
"Sie hat sich eine Erfindung von mir ausgeborgt."  
  
"Für was denn?"  
  
"Warum so neugierig Trunks?"  
  
"Nur so."  
  
"Na egal, sie hat sich den Ki-Protector ausgeborgt um Uub zu überraschen."  
  
"Überraschen? Wollen die etwa Verstecken spielen?"  
  
"Nein, falls du es nicht weiß, die beiden sind ..."  
  
Das letzte Wort flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAS?!?!?!?! Das glaubst du doch selber nicht! Pan und Uub?!?!?!"  
  
"Doch, doch, doch!" grinste Bulma.  
  
"Nein, das glaube ich dir nicht. Pan? Mit einem Jungen zusammen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Pan? Das Mädchen, das in einem Körper eines Jungen steckt?"  
  
"Ich glaube du solltest dir eine neue Brille kaufen. So schaut sie nämlich ganz und gar nicht mehr aus."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Ach nichts, nichts. Du hast deine Chancen verspielt."  
  
"Was soll das nun wieder heißen???"  
  
"Es wären soooo schöne Enkelkinder geworden ..."  
  
Abwesend winkte Bulma ihrem Sohn nur noch ab und verschwand in ihrem Labor. Ein verdutzter Trunks stand da und verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Am Nachmittag nächsten Tages stand Pan hilflos vor ihrem Spiegel. Wie sollte sie dieses Kleid, das sie heute Mittag im Mall gekauft hatte, anziehen. Es schaute so eng und kurz aus.  
  
"Ich hätte es doch zuerst anprobieren sollen."  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später schaffte sie es endlich sich in das Kleid einzuzwängen. Aber die schwerste Hürde war noch zu vollbringen. Sie öffnete die unterste Lade ihres Nachttisches. Drinnen lagen Lippenstifte, Make-up etc, welche sie vor sehr langer Zeit von ihrer Großmutter geschenkt bekommen hatte. Naja, irgendwie würde sie auch dies schaffen.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
«Hoffentlich ist heute die richtige dabei. Mutter bringt mich sonst um, wenn ich ohne Begleitung erscheine. Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach jemanden von der Straße ausgabeln, schließlich ist das nicht ein einfacher Ball.»  
  
Gedankenversunken wanderte Trunks durch die Gänge der Agentur, die er vor zwei Tagen aufgesucht hatte. Als er über eine Biegung ging, knallte jemand gegen ihn. Es war eine junge Frau. Nach dem Zusammenprall flog die Frau zwei Meter nach hinten und landete zwar unbeschadet, aber dafür mit dem Hintern voran auf dem Boden.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
«Scheiße!! Ich komme zu spät zu meiner Vorstellung!! Na toll!! Ausgerechnet zu meiner ersten Vorstellung!!! Das verheißt nur Gutes!! Wo ist bloß dieses Büro!!»  
  
Nervös schaute Pan in jedes Zimmer des Gebäudes. Es war nicht auszufinden. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Sie war bereits 10 Minuten zu spät. Als sie wieder hochsah, stieß sie gegen eine Wand.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trunks bemerkte den Crash erst nachdem er das Mädchen fallen hörte. Er schaute nach unten zu der Frau. Sie hatte blonde Haare und hatte ein schwarzes Kleid an. Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen, da sie nach unten blickte. Aber von ihrem Gestell war er schon mal beeindruckt.  
  
"Verdammt ..." stammelte die Frau herum.  
  
"Entschuldigung ..."  
  
Gemäß eines Gentleman reichte er ihr die Hand und half ihr aufzustehen. Erst als sie ganz vor ihm stand, konnte er ihr Gesicht sehen.  
  
«Genau die Richtige!!» schieß ihn plötzlich durch den Kopf. Er checkte sie von unten bis nach oben ab.  
  
«OH DENDE! Jetzt weiß er alles! Und gleich beginnt er sich totzulachen! Oh Mann! Es sollte doch ein Geheimnis bleiben!!!»  
  
Aber nichts passierte. Er starrte sie nur an. Langsam begann sie sich unwohl zu fühlen. Er verhielt sich komisch. Sein Gesicht hatte diesen merkwürdigen Ausdruck, welchen sie nur vom alten Muten Roshi kannte. Ihr Gesicht wurde roter und roter, je länger er sie ansah. Endlich fand Trunks seine Zunge wieder, welche in seine Hose gerutscht war. (*gg*)  
  
"Ähm ... Es tut mir wirklich leid ... Ich heiße Trunks Vegeta Briefs." stellte sich Trunks vor und gab ihr die Hand.  
  
«Will er mich verorschen?»  
  
"Ich weiß, wie du heißt Trunks."  
  
"Ja und woher?"  
  
«Warte! Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ... oder doch?»  
  
"Aus den Zeitungen, jeder kennt sie doch."  
  
"Achja."  
  
Trunks kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
  
«Hat er mich wirklich nicht erkannt?»  
  
"Und darf ich erfahren, wie sie heißen?"  
  
"Pa ..."  
  
«STOPP MAL! Wenn er nicht weiß, wer ich bin dann ... Sehr gut, Son Pan, du bist wieder im Spiel!»  
  
Sie überlegte einen kurzen Moment und stellte sich schließlich vor.  
  
"Ich heiße Para Deizya!"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Fortsetzung folgt ...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
WOW! Ihr habt es wirklich geschafft, die Story runterzuwürgen? Respekt! Wenn ihr eine Fortsetzung wollt, schreibt einfach!  
  
CuddleUpMe 


End file.
